


Star Trek Spin the Bottle: Women's edition!

by ColetteLunsford



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, For Science!, I want to see you smile, Spin the Bottle, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteLunsford/pseuds/ColetteLunsford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now grab the bottle and take a spin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention to all Star Fleet Personnel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the bottle and spin baby!

Attention all Star Fleet personnel,

It has come to our attention that there has been a breech in sercurity after the apprehension of the war crimminal Khan N. Singh fromerly known as John Harrison.

We ask fro your full and complete coorperation in documenting and locating more information of where and when Khan may have gone and with whom.

So as a precatuion we are pooling a select group of Star Fleet members that were active, near the site, on the starship Enterprise,in or around the Star Fleet Academy, and around the crash site.

We will comm the randomly select peoples for a mind meld with our volenteer registered Star Fleet Vulcans on earth to search for any clues.

The procedure is gernerally harmless and there should be no reason why you cannot submit to the screening.

All work/family/etc. appoointments will be notified of the arrangement giving you the time to meet the deadline.

You will arrive at the scheduled time or you will be found and brought in under felony charges.

Please do not be late.

You may forgo eating or drinking 4 hours before mind melding as some have experinced nasuea.

You will be asked to stay an additional 30 minutes to insure your mind is working at a decent level to function.

You will be compensated for your time and have a car sent to pick you up from and away from the appointment.

We thank you for your time and hope that with your memory we can find out what has happened to the war criminal Khan and help keep the universe a safer place.

Star Fleet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to all Star Trek TOS fans!


	2. James T. Kirk: Golden boy of Star Fleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

Rolling your eyes as you saw that the car contained none other than James Tiberius Kirk lounging all over the backseat.

And totally where you needed to sit.

Popping your head into the car you tell Kirk ‘to move it or I’ll sit on it!’

To which he grins cheekily at you and slumps his pelvis further into where your behind would sit.

Thankfully you were used to dealing with this kind of shit from Kirk so as you went through the motions of doing a drop kick he quickly vacated your spot.

From the beginning you and Kirk had an understanding of sorts back at the Academy.

You knew Kirk wasn’t just a pretty boy, nope; pretty boys don’t get grades like that even if they do buy them or cheat.

Trust me when they buy grades it’s easy to tell they have no idea what they’re doing, when they cheat even more so.

With that said it was easy to tell that you weren’t as smart as you’d like to be so when Kirk offered to tutor you made sure that it was for educational purposes only.

Alien sex practices did **not** count as educational.

You weren’t stupid; you knew that Kirk slept around with some of the people he ‘studied’ with.

Said that they had the most amazing pillow talk.

Sometimes you wonder if that’s how he retained it all, moments after sex, too spent to do anything but listen to someone ramble on about science or physics.

But you try not to dwell on that too often or you’d _never_ get to sleep.

Because you got eyes, Kirk’s pretty good looking and has the confidence to boot.

As your tradeoff for his help you were the second shoulder to cry on when his pal ‘Bones’ was studying or on the prowl without Kirk to be his lousy wingman.

This happened a lot more than you figured it would because apparently Kirk’s got issues.

No seriously, a LOT of them.

Seemed like every night Kirk’s in your room depressed or emo about how everyone sees him or no one will ever love me.

To which you did your best to comfort him with the only thing you knew that helped you and your friends: ice cream, crying, sad movies, movies with really sappy happy endings, drinking, and facials. Surprisingly enough Kirk loved the facials especially the raspberry blend.

But hey, he helped you pass your classes and as much as irked you with his pick lines or half the crazy stunts he’d pull (that thing with Spock’s test had you freaked that they’d expel him) you loved him for it.

When Kirk stepped up to the plate to take on Nero you were more than impressed, you figured he finally proved himself to everyone and that maybe he’d settle down a notch.

That didn’t happen after the last mission he had with Spock tattling on him (there was no other word for it) and on the dot Kirk wormed his way into your room again to cry.

At this point in your relationship it didn’t strike you as odd when Kirk was sharing your bed.

For sleeping purposes mind you; early in your friendship it was confessed that he hates to sleep alone.

All part of those abandonment issues and such.

You idly wondered if you were the only one that found this so easy.

This relationship with Kirk, certainly it’s lasted longer than any of the other flings that Kirk’s had Gala (we’re just friends) and Bones (that happened once because Kirk was drunk and he got a shiner for kissing him) included.

Would it be so bad if you were together?

If you finally called him out on all those seductive one liners.

Just give in once and see where it takes you. But you’re not brave enough for that.

Hell, you’ve been bribing Bones for months with the finest Boron you can find and he still won’t crack about how Kirk feels about you.

So when Kirk was in your kitchen (you gave up a long time ago and made the man a key) asking you to join him on this mission to avenge Admiral Pike you agreed immediately.

Anything to help Kirk even if it means going into the neutral zone and almost causing a war.

You knew the whole plan being a member of Kirk’s inner circle, a feat in itself for a lowly engineer.

Get Khan and drag him back to earth.

The only thing that threw you through a loop was Carol.

She was everything you weren’t and you were sure she was at fault when things started going to hell on the Enterprise.

You saw how Kirk astonishingly stared at her when she whipped out a solution and even more when she walked away.

It made you want to maim things with a hammer, more specifically her head.

As the plot thickened with Khan’s and Admiral Marcus’s involvement with the Enterprise you grew more frantic.

Kirk was doing even more dangerous shit trying to be the hero.

He didn’t have to be the hero he did enough already!

But he did it anyway; he went abroad the U.S.S. Vengeance and faced Khan Head on.

He begged for the life of his crew and then sacrificed himself for their safety.

Devastation doesn’t even cover it when you found him with McCoy and Spock in the warp core reactor. For the first time in your life you wanted someone dead.

And that someone was Khan.

Together with the combined forces of your shipmates you strove to catch Khan and slowly murder him.

Then McCoy finds a miracle, Khan’s blood can save Jim; bring him to life once more!

You do everything in your power to help and thus Khan is captured and Kirk’s life is saved!

Hours after the blood is given you’ve sat there in Kirk’s hospital bed waiting for him to wake up.

You were allowed to because Bones claimed you were his girlfriend.

True, but not in the way you wanted to be.

Staring at his peaceful visage you could only think of how truly happy you’d be once he awoke.

If he ever woke up.

This brings back a memory of a movie you used to watch as a kid, Sleeping Beauty.

How the true love’s kiss would bring the princess back to living and they shared a happy ending.

You two used to watch that movie ever time Kirk’s latest fling dumped him.

So caught up in the memory you failed to realize that you were subconiously pulling yourself closer to Jim’s face.

You felt silly but in that moment you believed it could work.

Closing your eyes you pressed your lips to Kirk’s and shared a chaste kiss.

It was one for the fairy tale endings and it made your heart sink as you thought how it would never be.

Opening your eyes your heart jackknifed to find that Kirk’s eyes were indeed fluttering open sending you into a state of panic. “____?” he groggily asks his voice unused for such a length of time.

But you never got to answer as you were then quickly rushed out by other doctors invading the room to check on the now living Kirk.

So many discoveries to be made!

It had been weeks since then and Kirk was still recovering.

You wondered how he was moving around at all but chalked it up to Khan’s super blood.

Finally sitting in the backseat you figured it would be like old times, he’ll make a pass and you’ll brush him off, he’ll tell you about the women he’s slept with or his new love of his life and you’ll sit there and listen.

But the mood’s off, no its more serious than that.

As the car starts in motion Kirk faces you with a determined look, “Bones said you never left my side when I was declared dead. That you were hysterical.”

You conceded with that willingly, he was your friend and you cared deeply for him.

“But you like me more than a friend don’t you __?”

Your brain farted; you know that even if Carol never showed up to visit Kirk while he was in the hospital you didn’t have a chance.

You demanded that he present his logic behind it.

To that Kirk scoffed, “I don’t have to be Spock to figure it out, __. You get this look on your face like I kicked a puppy when I talk about other girls. When I first made a pass on you it was an instantaneous no, nowadays you think about it longer before snubbing it.”

He’s getting closer now as he continues, “When I looked at Carol you looked like you wanted to rip her to shreds, when I died there were nail bites from when you gripped my lifeless body so hard from grief.”

Now Kirk ids pressed against your side, “I know from Bones that you stayed by my side waiting for me to wake up, and the kicker-” He pauses as he moves his face in front of yours, “would be when you kissed me awake just like in that movie we used to watch together.”

Finally Kirk connects you mouths and you share a passionate kiss.

This is quickly brought to a halt thanks to the poor timing driver that alerts you to your stop. Begrudgingly you make your move to get out of the car only to be stopped by Kirk, who pitches his voice in a mock voice “___ it’s dangerous to go alone, you should take a Kirk with you.”

And by god it’s cheesy but you take it and Kirk with you into your apartment.

To this day women that search for Kirk search in vain because thanks to you he’s a one woman man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Kirk's just a kid sometimes


	3. Pavel Chekov: Super kid genius of the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, he's cute too!

You knew what he was jailbait and he was just sitting there in that backseat mocking you with his youthful charm and exotic accent.

It was _hateful_.

You remember when Pavel first approached you, you in your last year and Pavel jumped up several years to end up with you.

He was all alone in a foreign country, so young, so smart, so very naïve to try to fit in with his new peers.

You found him adorable and sought to keep him safe as you also had little brothers of your own to watch out for.

In fact you really missed them as well being so far away from them.

You made a point to ask about his day, eat with him at least once a day, study together once a week, and check up on him.

So when Pavel was invited to a ‘party’ that you knew to be a set up for an elaborate prank to embarrass him you were there to spirit him away from it.

When those so called ‘popular’ students (seriously this was Star Fleet Academy you’d think that people would grow up) tried to ring Pavel into their cliché so he would do their homework for them you were there to scare them off.

You were like some big momma bear that would shelter Pavel from anything that could (and would) ruin the poor Russian kid.

If most of those you scared off happened to be females (alien and otherwise) it couldn’t be helped.

You wanted Pavel to excel at the Academy and you wanted to ensure he had the best education he could get.

Being so invested in Pavel’s life didn’t seem that strange to you but to your friends (hey, you still had a life that didn’t revolve around Chekov) it was borderline stalker girlfriend.

“He’s not even LEGAL yet ___,” your best friend exclaimed as you went over your thesis.

“Yeah,” chimed in your study buddy, “Are you seriously into kids? People are beginning to think you two are an item.”

 _Well that would explain why you haven’t been able to get a date recently_. And why Pavel seemed to be strutting his tail feathers when you both walked together to classes.

This was amusing to you to wittiness as he was indeed shorter than you, as he would insist that he would grow because everything is bigger in Russia.

A crude joke that you allowed because he’s still a kid and kids love gross jokes.

And why he took such great pains to be ‘the man’ when you both went out to eat or enjoying each-others company.

Shaking your head you decided that you would set Pavel straight the next day when you saw him.

You love Pavel Chekov as a brother, nothing more.

You did not have a Lolita complex and you were not about to embark on a relationship with someone as old as your younger brother.

Nope.

But as the next day came so did the explosion in London.

In a whirlwind of chaos you and Pavel were thrown about onto the Enterprise again like with the attack with Nero.

Like planets in an orbital you would pass each other without ever meeting in the hallways but as the malfunction in the warp core room Pavel was almost nonexistent.

For all his youth and inexperience Pavel was proving to be quite the man where other men would have given up.

He willingly changed his department to keep the ship going and took everything in stride.

Being in Science labs you had to report your findings about Khan’s blood to Dr. McCoy but it turned out he was following Kirk to Engineering.

You ran down the corridors to catch up, sprinting down the bridges to get there when the entire ship turns sideways.

Eyes wide as you start to fall backwards into the cavern that is the ship.

This is it.

Even if you survive the fall you would be paralyzed, but gathering the data around you would most definitely die.

But someone grabbed your hand before you could sink into the abyss.

Looking up you could see the straining face of Pavel Chekov using all his strength to pull you back behind the bars of the bridge with captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy cheering him all the while.

The determination and concentration on Pavel’s face wasn’t one of a boy you took care of back in the Academy, this was a face of a man.

And if it wasn’t for the fact that you were hanging for your life you might have looked turned on.

Thank god for small miracles.

As the ship righted itself long enough for Chekov to pull you over and flush against him.

 _Had he gotten taller_? you mused as he grabbed your hand and dragged you with him, Kirk, and McCoy to the malfunction.

After explaining what you can to Dr. McCoy Kirk takes a moment to look at the problem before turning to the rest of you.

As Kirk sends you, Chekov, and McCoy out of the engine room pulls you start to reevaluate the young Russian.

Rushing to complete his orders giving it his all you wondered if it would be so bad to have him as a boyfriend. Yes, he’s young but he’s smart for his age.

Yes, he’s immature but then again most men are to a degree.

He’s loyal, kind, goofy, and very good looking. As the Enterprise started to fall into the Earth’s atmosphere everything was getting rough as Pavel held you close.

Even in the depths of your internal war of emotions you could not neglect Pavel the same comfort you would have given your younger brothers in such dark times.

You held him closer to you and kissed him.

On the cheek, seriously that was the plan!

But one big jump as the Enterprise’s warp core started up again and you end up with his lips.

His tiny soft lips, oh they were so pliable against yours.

It wasn’t until the communicator chimed that you broke apart and granted you some oxygen to think clearly. “___ I need you down here in Medbay to finish the solution to transfer Khan’s blood to Kirk.” You all but dashed out of the room like your butt was on fire with a face of flame to match it.

Catching your breath in Medbay you assisted Dr. McCoy in the serum.

The conversation starts as abruptly as you were (carefully!) trying to mix the serum successfully.

“So I see that Chekov wasn’t lying when he said he had a girlfriend.”

Thankfully you didn’t ruin the serum as you volleyed back, “Well of course, I am a girl and his friend. Why would that be so odd?”

Dr. McCoy looked up from his part of the serum with a stern look, “__ you know damn well what I mean and if you’re just yanking that kid’s chain around I’m going to ask you to be straight with him. There isn’t any sense of dragging that boy around to the ball if you have no intentions of completing the dance.”

Even if the metaphor was eccentric at best you got the meaning.

“Picture it this way __ does the thought of any other woman getting his hands all over them make your blood boil?”

“Of course! None of them are good enough for Pavel! All they would do is hurt him!”

“And you don’t think you’re doing the same? Boy’s got deep feelings for you. Had to listen to it for hours during one of our poker nights. Just ask yourself this: what do you want with Pavel?”

And with that Dr. McCoy leaves you in the lab as he takes the finished product to Kirk’s lifeless body.

What did you want with Pavel?

You wanted to keep him safe, you wanted him happy, wanted to see him smile, and you enjoyed his company.

You wanted to see him every day and wish him good morning and goodnight.

You wanted him to laugh with you.

The hell with age, it’s just a number!

Beside it won’t even matter in a decade anyway!

That’s it!

Your mind was made up: you were going to pursue a relationship with Pavel Chekov!

Unfortunately that didn’t start as fast as you’d hoped. First there was the inquiry about the serum you made with Dr. McCoy, had to file out paperwork, patents, interviews, hearings.

Just a lovely tie up that kept you from contacting Pavel.

And to your disappointment there were no such calls or reaches from Pavel’s end either.

So to have him appear from nowhere and gift wrapped to you in a back seat of an undisclosed car (wow now don’t you sound like a creeper?) seems like a gift from a higher power.

You’re about to tell Pavel all your feelings when he cuts you off, “I know vat you think I just a kid ___ but I have feelings too you know.”

You try again only to be cut off _again._ “Look, I know I’m not of age in your country but that doesn’t mean we still couldn’t be together. At least I thought as my friend you would tell me that you weren’t interested.”

You know he’s going to put the final nail in the coffin so you do the one thing you could do.

You bodily drag his small butt into your lap and you _devour_ his mouth.

You press him as hard as you can and just feel until Pavel responds in kind.

A kind of make out session you never really indulged in since your junior years but oh so worth it. It would have continued on if it wasn’t for the driver letting you off at your stop.

Making yourself look slightly presentable you prepare to exit the vehicle when you turn to look at Pavel one more time, “Come up with me.” The kid couldn’t crawl out that seat fast enough to walk his way up to your apartment with you.

If the neighbors or your friends gave you crap about dating an almost minor you let them.

Because you knew when you and Pavel got how he could help you take your mind off it all night long.

It’s the beauty of being young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...I make you sound creepy...


	4. Hikaru Sulu: Galatic Swordsman of the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you want it.

When you opened the door to get into the vehicle you were surprised to find that Hikaru was seated within it.  
Well, if you really thought about it would make sense since Hikaru was there during the whole ordeal.  
How Hikaru was able to captain the ship during those tense moments when Captain Kirk was planet side looking for Khan or how he was able to steer the silver lady back to earth do flawlessly.  
And he did it all without the obnoxious boy charms that often followed with the immature Captain Kirk.  
Not that you were judging or anything, it’s just common knowledge on the ship.  
I mean, he’s always so down to earth and simple with his solutions, no fancy foot work there unless it’s sword fighting.  
And you only know that from watching him fight at the Academy.  
Not because you stalked him or anything.  
No, really!  
You’re pretty sure Hikaru just happens to be in the same areas as you.  
It’s not your fault that you both needed to use the same faculties at the same time, never mind that you’re not even on the command track.  
Mostly.  
You try to look as mature as you want to feel when sliding into the back seat next to him.  
He probably doesn’t even remember you; internally chide yourself as you sit yourself as tall as you can.  
And why would he?  
Because if it’s a fact of life that James Tiberius Kirk is a skirt chasing man-child then you’re pretty much known for the same reasons.  
Yes, there was those incidents back in your first and second year at the academy and you may still be banned from the science labs (thank GOD you switched to Engineering) but that all changed in year 3.  
Since you’ve met Hikaru Sulu all you want to chase but it seemed that after the battle with Nero all your hopes were dashed to catch Hikaru’s attention.  
On that 5 year mission on the Enterprise you could definitely become closer!  
It’d be impossible not to!  
It’s like being stuck on a small island in space with 300 other people, which you were quite confident that you could thwart any and all suitors from your quarry.  
Without the 5 year mission how would you ever win him over in a contained space for five years?  
So when Kirk came to you to help on the mission and you saw Sulu’s name on the list you knew you had to go!  
You watched as Sulu took care of business and was in awe.  
You had no knowledge about the torpedoes and what they contained (the guards wouldn’t let you) but as a good crew member you followed Star Fleet’s orders.  
Only to find out later to your horror what the missiles contained were you able to help in on the fight.  
With the guidance of Dr. McCoy and Spock you were able to help get all other people from the tubes and safely into the Medbay.  
You thought for sure that this plan would end Khan and his evil plan for universal genocide but to your horror it didn’t stop there!  
Khan was heading to Star Fleet Central in San Francisco!  
To makes matters worse the Wrap core was out of alignment!  
You raced up to the bridge since communications were out only to be stuck up there as the Enterprise plummeted to the earth.  
As the Enterprise was falling through Earth’s atmosphere at a dangerous rate you figured it was now or never.  
There’s no way that the Enterprise or anyone else aboard it was going to make it out alive, it was statistically impossible.  
Especially for the team members on the bridge where the ship’s most vulnerable.  
If you were going to die on this ship with the man you loved you were going to at least kiss him dammit!  
As the Enterprise’s shield was quickly getting stripped by the stratosphere you grabbed Hikaru’s face, dug your blunt fingernails into his (so soft!) hair, and kissed him for all he’s worth.  
You put everything into that kiss and if Hikaru didn’t get a hint that you were into him then nothing would.  
It was a little bit upsetting when you opened your eyes to see that not only were you all alive but the ship’s fine too.  
It seems that one of the other helm’s men was able to finish steering the Enterprise into a safe hover and the rest of the bridge is staring.  
Looks like Kirk pulled out a miracle by sacrificing his own life to save everyone else.  
Pity that you really wanted to kill him right now.  
As you and the rest of crew waited for acting Captain Spock’s orders you still couldn’t find an escape from your embarrassment as Hikaru still had his own hands clawed into your red shirt sleeves grounding you there.  
If it not been for Spock’s orders to apprehend Khan and orders to return to engineering you still would have been captured.  
Never in your life had you run so fast!  
Thankfully the Enterprise was able to capture Khan (alive) and was able to resurrect Captain Kirk.  
Helping with as much as you could during the after math you (tired) to forget about your actions on the bridge that day.  
As much as you wished it didn’t happen you were glad it did. Or at least you were until you got into the back of this car.  
But it’s been at least 20 minutes since you sat down in the car (or maybe 5? It’s hard to tell when you have flashbacks) and Hikaru hasn’t said a thing.  
Well I did color and cut my hair so I guess that’s natural he wouldn’t recognize- “___.”  
And just like that you’re pulled out of your head by Hikaru’s smooth voice as you turn to him.  
Hikaru looks as cool and collected as ever as he scoots closer while you on the other hand, could fry an entire slab of pig on your face.  
This was it, the closer.  
He probably thought you were riding on adrenaline high or was panicking enough to kiss him.  
Or worse, it could be the ‘I’m flattered but I’m already seeing someone’ followed by the killer: I don’t play for your team.  
Hikaru is now pressed to your side as he leans in even closer his mouth inches away from your left ear.  
You swear that your heartbeat is loud enough to shake the car as he brushes a lock of your hair from your forehead.  
Hikaru’s a hair’s length away from your face when you feel a small peck on your left cheek.  
Like being touched by a livewire you jump and crash your head into the top of the car as Hikaru grins at you, “___ consider that a punishment for what you did on the bridge that day, for not following through.”  
If you though your face was hot before you were sure that your brain would short out from all the heat it was currently baked in as his mirthful laughter washed over you.  
Your brain was so fried that you didn’t realize that the car had stooped at all.  
Apparently the guy driving was letting Sulu off at his home.  
As Hikaru started to slide out of the backseat he turned to you tilting his head in what you knew to be Kirk’s signature puppy dog trick (it never worked on you until now), “You could come up to my place ___ in case you feel like getting me back.”  
And if that wasn’t a come on then nothing was.  
You shot out that car like a bat out of hell and you jumped that Asian hottie like he was the ring and stole him into his house like Golem.  
Or Bilbo if you prefer.  
And if the neighbors complained about the noise levels and called the cops you and Hikaru weren’t discouraged by it.  
You just turned up the T.V. louder and continued until the next morning.  
Who knew all this could be started by a simple kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a few more to go!


	5. Mr. "Scotty" Scott: The keeper of the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE men with accents.

It figures really, the moment that you swear off trying to get the guy’s attention the universe throws him smack dab at you.

Ever since you first met the Scotsman in Medbay as you patched him up with nutrients during the battle with Nero you knew you were gone.

Sure Scotty was starting to bald and was older than you usually pursued but he just had such an infectious personality.

Exotic Scottish brogue, tall, smart, wicked sense of humor, and handy to boot. How many men could one find that could make a phaser out of a sardine can, some tin wire, a strand of cooper, and a couple of 21st century batteries?

Not many, hell, you were lucky to find a man that knew how to fix a car by hand instead of using machines.

From that point on you made it your mission to acquire the man with little to no avail.

And not for a lack of trying, dear god did you try.

It was like he was completely oblivious to your flirting and very skimpy clothes.

Seriously, you invited to the beach, in your most revealing bikini, practically naked in public showing off your best assets and the man talks to you about the Enterprise!

Even when you invite him up for a nightcap (you figured you might get him drunk enough to stay) Scotty drinks you out of house and home before leaving voice full of Scottish lite saying, “Don’tcha worry ___! I’ve drunk more than that before and still made it home!”

You could have cried and you did for several hours with no alcohol to drown your sorrows.

You made another attempt by taking him drinking; surely he couldn’t drink the entire bar and be functional.

Decked in your sexiest dress and picking up Scotty you figured that tonight would be a win for you.

You’d finally get him to see you the way you saw him.

That didn’t happen.

Not even a sloppy kiss or grope, the man went on and on about engineering feats preformed on the Enterprise.

Continuously.

For several hours until the bar closed at 2 a.m.

Frustrated didn’t even cover it, more like **murderous.**

If you couldn’t snag the Scotsman soon someone was going to die by your hand.

You really didn’t know much about the mission but you knew that if it had anything to do with the Enterprise Scotty would be there.

You even paid Keenser 200 star credits to cause an engineering ‘accident’ to Scotty just so he would have to stay in the Medbay with you.

It was only as the Enterprise left the station that you found out Scotty was nowhere on the Enterprise due to the Captain Kirk keeping those eyesore torpedoes on board.

You wanted to gut the man right there.

So if you _happened_ to jab Kirk’s arm a little more than needed no one noticed, especially not Kirk who would later blame Dr. McCoy for your bed side manner.

And to make it worse Keenser _still_ refused to give back the credits.

As the mystery that was this mission became more complicated with each passing second the Enterprise became more dangerous.

Never in your life have you ever felt so threated to be riding on a tin can death trap in space.

And the Russian kid was trying but he’s no Scotty.

You absently wondered as the Enterprise was taking heat from the U.S.S. Vengeance if you were going to die on Scotty’s silver lady, lost together form the man you both loved.

God that made you sound so sappy but hey this is more than lust its love.

Frustrated, agitated love that will not lose dammit!

Turns out you weren’t going to die at the hands of Admiral Marcus as it turns Mr. Scott (in a new sexier uniform), Carol Marcus, and Captain Kirk were teleported back onto the ship where Khan now graced the bridge’s widescreen _._

 _ _So this is how I’ll die__ you thought _in the arms of the man I love._

Wrong again!

Looks like Scotty won’t take no for an answer as he and Captain Kirk race to the engine room to see what’s keeping the Enterprise from functioning.

Blinking you rush after them only to be stopped by McCoy, “Where do you think you’re going ___? We need help in here!”

As much as you wanted to follow Scotty and that troublemaking Kirk you knew you had a job to do and that your man could handle it.

For tense seconds as you strapped in patients and held onto your own seat for dear life as the starship was dragged into Earth’s atmosphere _._

 _Come on Scotty; make a miracle,_ you silently prayed over the screams of the others.

Suddenly the ship whirls back to life and you are all saved!

As McCoy makes a dash to the engine room you follow hoping to plant the biggest and longest kiss you can on the Scotsman that saved your life.

To your horror your man is sporting a giant lump on his head and a dead kirk pressed up to the door next to a distraught Spock.

After Spock screamed Khan’s name in what could be named anguish and damnation Dr. McCoy with the help of you moved Kirk body into one of the cryotubes where they left to apprehend Khan leaving you alone with Scotty.

A thick fog was in the air as you tried to think of how to comfort him.

When you made a decision you tried to approach the man laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The moment your hand made contact you found yourself with an armful of Mr. Scott as had taken _now_ of all times to shove his tongue down your throat.

Not that you were complaining because it tasted _so_ good and you’ve been _waiting_ so damn long but as the ended as quickly as it came.

No answers or declarations of love or lust.

He just held you like that until it was revealed by Dr. McCoy that Khan’s blood could bring Kirk back.

Then Scotty’s back on track leaving you alone in the Medward.

From the time Kirk had risen again you haven’t heard or seen Mr. Scott at all.

Not even Keenser has seen him and those two are roommates.

So to find the man that you’ve given up on right there in the back seat you can’t help think a higher power is mocking you.

Deciding that Mr. Scott kissing you was just a coping mechanism and not an actual reciprocation from all those months spent on the hunt you try (TRY is the key word here) to act like an adult and make polite conversation.

For his part Scotty looks surprised that you’re talking to him at all.

“I didn’t think that you’d ever talk to me again lassie.”

Raising an eyebrow (and scooting a little bit closer. What? You still had hope!) You inquire why that might be. “Well, I forced myself on you back then and I knew that it was wrong and I never apologized for it. I figured you’d hate me.”

Grabbing his hands in your you were going to make sure this time that Scotty had no other delusions that you were not only interested but that you’d kidnap him into your apartment bound him in chains and keep him until he understood that you loved him.

You grabbed Scotty by the shirt and jumped into his lap (quite a feat in a small car) and kissed him into submission giving him no other reason to doubt your interest.

It was wonderful beyond words until the car lurched to a stop and the driver tapped on the glass.

Looks like it was your stop.

Grinning you turned to Mr. Scott and he in turn gifted you with a sly smile.

The both of you running like mad men into your apartment to retrieve lost days that could have been spent together.

And weeks later if Keenser had to suffer looking for a new roommate that was his problem.

That jerk still had your 200 star credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! 2 more!


	6. Dr. McCoy: The keeper of Kirk on the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of southern heaven ya'll!

Praying to all that was holy you wondered if your ship was finally sailing in as you opened the car door to find Dr. Leonard McCoy gracing the backseat in his uniform.

Perhaps it was your birthday and you forgot?

No, this wasn’t a fantasy but the real Leonard H. McCoy sitting in the backseat looking pretty.

You and Bones shared a common problem: James T. Kirk. Being a woman on the command track at Star Fleet gave you many unsolicited encounters with the brat.

In classes, in the courtyard, and at any of the local bars near the school.

You weren’t interested in his one night stands as you’d already been burned in the past by what you were sure would be your husband.

Thinking back on it now you realized you were blinded by seeing only what you wanted and promised yourself you’d never fall victim to that again.

One night in particular Kirk is acting stupider than usual without the aid of his wingman, roommate, and the mysterious ‘best friend’ that he constantly claims he has. For the sake of the other females in and around the bar you decide to deliver the man child back to his hole in the wall he calls a dorm.

Carrying the dead weight that is Jim Kirk to his shared dorm wasn’t as hard as you might think, you’re pretty strong.

Having older brothers help with that.

Switching Kirk’s weight to your hip you bang on the door in hopes of ditching him there but as the door opens to reveal a slice of southern heaven.

He stood there in wife beater and a pair of sleep pants looking far more edible than he should.

Had Bones been the man to hit on you tonight you definitely would have said yes.

Looking from you to the sack of sleeping human flesh dripping from your hip he curses in a colorful elaborate metaphor.

Or a simile.

Not that you cared at the moment.

Entranced by McCoy’s southern drawl as he cursed at his best friend’s idiocy you aided him in throwing the brat on his bunk.

From what you could gather it looked like McCoy was studying up a storm, books and papers stacked and highlighted into a bright mass of knowledge.

Never really remembered how much trouble went into the medical division.

After securing his roommate turns to you, still flushed from yelling at Kirk’s drunken form and embarrassed that he’s been seen in less than his best, “Hey, thanks for bringing the kid home. Told that bastard to stay in tonight because I had to study. Said he’d be fine without me ‘chaperoning him.’I knew I should have just chained him to the bed.”

And boy did that conjure up some completely graphic fantasies.

Seeing your face McCoy quickly retracted the statement and puts on what you’d want to classify as the ‘I’m not a crazy person smile’, “As a friend of course, the little brat just has to get what he wants. So I’m Leonard McCoy.”

At this juncture Kirk makes a whine that distinctly sounds like, “ _Bones…”_

The smile then turns into a firm line as he stares at Kirk, “yeah, and sometimes I’m also known as Bones. And your name is?”

You take the bait and tell him your name to which Bones is pleased and promises you that Kirk’s never going to burden himself to you again and that you’d never be forced to see their hellhole of a dorm room again.

A lesson to the wise children, never make a promise you can’t fulfill.

Meetings like these happened more than you would’ve liked because somehow word got out that when Kirk’s being pest get either __ or Bones to take care of him.

And since you shared the same track with Kirk that meant that **you** were the one usual left on ‘Kirk watch.’

Not that you minded because that gave you more chances to talk to Leonard.

While Kirk was busy throwing up in the bathroom or being a little shit at a bar you and Leonard would trade stories.

You found out why he got the nickname bones from the nasty divorce from his ex-wife.

That was a painful story that caused the good doctor to drink a little bit harder and made the dragging of Jim Kirk’s body all the more painful.

How did you know this?

Kirk sits next to you in all your classes complaining of the horrors of what you and Bones had done to his smoking hot body.

Of course he says this as loudly as he can in ALL your classes at both the beginning and end.

The looks that bore into you were many and if you could get away with it you would have killed the man.

But you didn’t because for all the stupid stunts Kirk does he knows more about Bones than you do.

And the ass knows it.

You know Bones isn’t ready to dive into a serious relationship after his ex-wife and his trust is strained but you want him.

Even when the 3 of you go out to drink he turns down all the other offers from the women (alien and otherwise) though you thought for sure he’s go for the twin Andorian sisters.

Like, you want to see him every day and raise a family with him that doesn’t involve Kirk playing your pseudo child.

Really, if Kirk was your kid you would have strangled him by now.

During the battle of Nero you saw (and heard) of Bones’ heroism and fell more in love.

It was filling you to the brim with emotions as every little thing he did enchanted you further.

That’s when it happened; you kissed Bones after coming home from a scouting mission on the Enterprise at the bar.

You weren’t drunk, he wasn’t drunk, and sadly neither was Kirk.

You did what any other girl would, you ran like your hair was on fire out of the bar and into your apartment.

All night you stared terrified at your phone and your front door.

He knew where you lived; he had your number and a spare key.

He could be there any moment to ravish you or scream at you.

But he never came.

And while you were upset at the thought he might not like you turning on the TV shows the real problem at hand.

When the call came for you to join the mission you almost didn’t go. But if it wasn’t for Kirk whining, pleading, blackmailing, and generally making himself look like a fool in front of your neighbors you said yes.

Besides, Bones worked in Medbay; you wouldn’t see him as much since you work in different stations.

You were wrong.

The entire time you were on the bridge so was McCoy.

If there was ever a person that tried so hard to become invisible it was you.

Thankfully the crisis with Khan seemed to cover ‘most’ of your attempts to stay out of sight.

When Bones got his hand trapped in that bomb you were ready to beam down there and save him.

But it turns out you didn’t have to cut off his arm to save him, which helped you calm down enough to stop squeezing the life out of the random red shirt that held you back.

As the mystery of the mission became clearer so did your worries concerning Bones.

You know that Bones viewed Kirk as a younger brother, and as Kirk ran off into space with Khan to take on the U.S.S. Vengeance that he was stressed beyond belief.

As you both stood on the bridge and waited for Kirk the nervous energy practically had its own zip code.

In an act of faith you grabbed Bones’ hand and held it.

It was a sweet moment until Khan’s face graced the screen, then it all went to shit.

The Enterprise was now racing Khan back to Earth only to stop functioning as soon as it got sucked into Earth’s atmosphere.

Then there following Bones to the Engineering to find Kirk dead behind the radiation glass.

Seeing red doesn’t cover it.

Not by the long shot.

You and Bones were ready to murder the man a million times over.

So when Bones finds out that Khan’s blood can save Kirk you and the rest of the crew are now like blood hounds chasing after Khan.

You’ll stop at nothing to grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake him like a rag doll until he bleed out enough blood to save Kirk.

And thanks to your combined efforts Khan is caught!

You tried to go up and visit Kirk in the hospital but the minute you see Bones’ figure you chicken out.

You knew that Kirk wouldn’t have anyone but Leonard to nurse him back to health.

And you?

Well, you had no excusable reason to stick around other than he was a friend of the man you loved.

So seeing Leonard worn and torn you figure you might have one last shot.

Dropping into the seat next to him you greet him like you always would to only have him grunt in response.

You try again to make light conversation and inquire about Kirk’s condition you’re met with another grunt.

Your patience only runs so thin.

You stop beating around the bush and demand to know what his problem is.

Finally Bones looks at you and not the window, “Well, I certainly don’t go around kissing guys I’m not interested in!”

And from there on out you sound forever like a married couple arguing about who you’re spending the holidays with.

A lot of things were said and between the yelling and the spittle you shout out about how much you loved Bones and its 2/3 the reason you put up with Kirk.

For HIM.

At the same time he shouts out how much his heart was broken when you ran away from kissing him.

Then the car is hit with a wave of silence as the information is processed.

Leonard’s breathing finally got to a manageable level, “So the brat wasn’t lying when he said you had it good for me.”

The look on your face not only confirms it but laments that its more than that.

And like that the radio in the car starts playing ‘Bad Case of Loving You.’

“Well I’d be damned, kid is a certified genius.”

You nod along to the statement doing your best not to overheat your face.

The car slowly comes to a stop, your stop.

As you get ready to part ways McCoy grabs your hand, “__ you said that you helped me with the brat because 2/3 of it is because you love me; what’s the 1/3?”

You smirk and tell him he’ll find out if you come up with you tonight.

And with his own grin he does.

So if Kirk just happens to be pounding on your front door because you and Bones have managed to barricade the door, cut off your coms, and changed the lock that’s his problem.

As far as the both of you are concerned mommy and daddy need some alone time.

The kid can feed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor, doctor give me the news, I got a bad case of LOOVINNG youUUUUUuu!


	7. Spock: Jewel of Star Fleet and outcast of Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this there's one more!

You knew you screwed up somewhere in your distant life to deserve this, you just knew it.

You had to of done something dreadful to find Mr. Spock sharing the backseat of the car with you.

It was either that or a high power is laughing at you manically while munching on popcorn at your despair.

As you knew that life held some undisputed truths and evils you can’t escape.

1\. Taxes

2\. Death

3.Touching Vulcans is considered rude and counts as molestation.

4\. Mr. Spock was the property of Nytoa U.

This was common knowledge at both Star Fleet Academy and upon the Enterprise.

A woman that could not only speak 300 alien dialects, all earth languages, and kick butt while sitting pretty it was no wonder she had an exclusive claim on the Vulcan.

She was probably the most perfect example of an intelligent capable human earth female as you could get.

Not saying that you weren’t as smart, trust me, if you’re in the science division you have to have at least a PhD in most sciences and quantum physics.

You’re just not as what’s the word…aggressive as Nytoa.

Even in the classes were you had to engage Spock as a student Nytoa was always there to defend her territory.

Not that you cared much in the beginning, no, you thought Mr. Spock to be an interesting anomaly; a testimony to love between races in a romantic sense.

Spock was very good looking in general, his sense of humor both dry and witty that one nearly missed the punch line.

It wasn’t until you were forced to schedule meetings to save your grades that you spent more one on one time with Spock.

Apparently it would be the only time Nytoa didn’t have the power to invade his professional duties as his girlfriend.

You couldn’t remember how the conversation went exactly; you just remember that you were discussing your weak points in class, gesturing to the large screen behind you as you nodded along and what you could do to improve.

As the review came to a close Spock held out the door for you to leave but as you crossed the threshold and into the hallway you could see a bunch of students rolling down the hallway with their skate boards and wheelie chairs in what seemed to be a race where Spock’s view was blocked by the door.

You did what only came natural.

You grabbed Spock’s hand and pushed him back into the classroom and away from the mayhem.

The burst of color and song that flashed in your mind was intense.

It was like being in a hologram surrounded by lights, feelings, and sounds.

Vague memories flitting to and fro from the surface that didn’t belong to you and some that did.

When you did let go the both of you were panting for breath, back into the colorless world that was reality.

In retrospect what you did was illogical.

Spock’s constitution and strength is considerable better off than yours making the collusion not a threat.

At best Spock would have gotten a bump or a bruise and reprimand the idiots racing.

But you did the human thing by ‘saving’ him and literally just ‘kissed’ him the Vulcan way.

What made matters worse?

Nytoa wasn’t that far behind. Doing the most logical thing you could do you quickly apologized and jumped out the window which was thankfully the 1st floor.

From that point on you kept your distance from Spock, a feat most impressive since you both work in the same department that requires his signatures.

You saw how Nytoa all but marked Spock during the attack with Nero, if she found out what you did to Spock she’d _kill_ you!

So you did your best to avoid any and all situations in which you’d be alone or close to Spock.

It hurts you, a sick feeling in your stomach and a headache but you say it’s necessary.

This was odd because even after Nytoa plastering herself all over Spock it seemed like Spock was stalking your hands with his hands.

No you’re not crazy; it’s really just come to that.

If you compare the way he treats you to everyone else he makes an effort by 89.998% to make movements that would enable your hands to touch.

The small chances you do get close enough you feel marginally better.

And you weren’t the only one to notice it either as Nytoa would start sending you dirty looks and kept her hands on Spock at all times.

Funny that they never held hands either.

When the call came for you to go on the mission you didn’t care if Spock was there you were going to do this for Pike!

But it seemed like your goal to forget Spock and treat him like a commanding officer was a dud.

First thing you get to see as you beam aboard the Enterprise are Nytoa and Spock fighting.

Loudly.

Well, at least Nytoa is, Spock’s just standing there taking it.

And you being the smarty that you are do your best to slink away unnoticed. It works for a bit but of course Spock notices you.

Crap.

Even as Spock, Kirk, and Nytoa go down to the planet to capture Khan the fighting increases.

This continues after putting Khan in the brig, to brining Khan to help board the U.S.S. Vengeance, and surprisingly into the mad dash back home to earth.

Everyone was strapped in but your friend from engineering coms you to say that Kirk was in engineering fixing the warp core.

You knew that Spock needed to know this so you ran up to the Bridge nearly falling into a steep hallway and finally making it the doors.

Your intentions were to grab Spock’s shoulder.

That didn’t happen.

As the Enterprise was jolting back to life your aim went several feet lower.

You grabbed his hands and were once again assaulted to the colors and sounds of your minds.

Shaking you head you knew that this wasn’t the time to explore, Kirk needs his help now!

You told him as much as you all but dragged Spock off the bridge still holding his hand and towards Engineering.

Nytoa can glare all she wants Spock has to keep Kirk from killing himself. Upon reaching the slowly dying Kirk you let go breaking the connection.

The sadness and rage that you could faintly feel at the edges of your mind was not lost on you.

Spock was pissed.

And you promised yourself you were going to help capture Khan if it was the last thing you do!

Using your combined powers of your crewmates you were able to ensnare Khan and revive Kirk! You have yet to see any of your crew lately as everyone is out there helping clean up but this, this is just evil.

You don’t have anything to offer Spock, not like Nytoa does.

You know nothing about his cultural, his language, or what he likes.

All you know is when you touch you get this amazing rush of feelings that fill you completely.

Probably just a Vulcan thing without any special meaning.

As you slide into the car you decide to attempt to act casual like you’re not internally freaking out about Nytoa popping out of the seat cushions to rip your face off.

You had a plan: you were going to stick to safe topics that had nothing to do about your jobs, Nytoa, you, Nero, Khan, Nytoa, or touching hands.

The moment you go to implement said plan Spock beats you to it. “___ I understand your reluctance to stay near my person for fear of retribution brought by Lt. Nytoa but I assure that will not be the case as the both of us have parted ways amiably.”

At this point Spock has your hand and the colors and sounds are flooding your system again.

Fogging your mind with sensations.

“I sorry if this seems forward but it seems that in all likelihood that you would have made a move would have between 1 and .000898. You have little faith in both my interest and further enlarge that fear by refusing my touch.”

By now the memories are getting sharper, that star you but not from your viewpoint.

“But you feel it too ___? The pull brought on by the bond that’s been set between us.”

The look you dare him to clarify.

“ In other words our minds are so compatible that our minds and bodies crave the touch.”

Well that explains some things but that doesn’t tell you what your are to him.

Then you hear Spock’s voice in your mind in a language that you don’t understand but the intent is there.

 _My beloved._ Your faces are close and you think that Spock’s about to kiss you the human way.

That’s until the car lurches to a stop indicating that Spock is at his stop.

But as he opens his door Spock still has your hand in his and makes no move to let go.

 _I’d rather share our first kiss in private_ you hear echo in your head. For the first time you forgot the fear and went up to Spock’s home.

It’s such a funny concept you think weeks later, that for a race that likes to keep them devoid that they’re such romantic saps as you watch as Spock brings you flowers before boarding the Enterprise for the 5 year journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to do him because he's just so...Spock.


	8. Khan N. Singh: The greatest threat to the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one! Feast your eyes!

You open the backseat door of the vehicle to see that it was empty.

Not that this surprised you because it was a Saturday and there were better things for young people like yourself to do.

Not that you would know since you hardly go out anymore.

You’re not a shut in really; you have a pet waiting at home so you don’t completely lose your mind.

It’s just been so hard to adjust to not having a family anymore.

You’ve been trying harder after the meeting with Khan.

It’s been 2 years since your mother, father, and siblings were killed in a car crash.

A car crash that wouldn’t have happened if you never begged them to visit you in San Francisco during your final year of Star Fleet Academy.

It wasn’t for graduation or anything, you just wanted them to enjoy the summer with you before they shipped you out.

A selfish wish.

A _childish_ one that cost them their lives.

There was almost a point where Star Fleet wasn’t going to let you on this mission to capture John Harrison but your skills were needed.

They weren’t going to make the same mistakes they did with Nero. It also didn’t surprise you that you got ‘randomly selected’ to be screened.

Not when the ass singled you out before the entire board.

Leave it to that ass to make it almost impossible to start a new family by making sure no one wanted to hang out with someone that had a war criminal call them out.

When Khan was paraded onto the ship and then into the brig you were there as McCoy took some of his blood.

As he stood there regaling Captain Kirk of his tales of his lost family you couldn’t help but scoff at the man.

Really?

You’re crying because you ‘lost’ your family? You know where they are!

They’re not lost! They’re ALIVE.

And you know that if you change those conditions; if your family was to be put in an eternal slumber not by death but by freezing them you’d be content.

At least you would have the option of waking them again, that they were not lost into the vastness of space but tucked away safely from harm’s way and death’s sting.

You knew you could hear your remark to his plight but you steeled yourself and stood taller.

If anything this made you want to do better than this sad excuse of a man.

For the first time you could see what your therapist was talking about.

You couldn’t turn out like this; you needed to move on, for your family.

As you followed your superiors out of the brig you could feel his eyes tracking you out of the room.

You didn’t let it bother you.

You may be alone in this world but here, on the Enterprise, this was your family.

It wasn’t as strong as your real one but with time, it could be greater.

As the plot to uncover Admiral Marcus’s plans to start a war you came to find that not only was Khan out of his cell he was sitting serenely at one of the bio beds as Dr. McCoy took his vitals.

Like the predator Khan was he was always watching and dissecting you as you worked around the ward helping with general duties.

“You also have lost your family as well __ yet you look at me with disgust,” Khan states causing some of the crew members charged with guarding him to startle.

You weren’t impressed with the observation; it wasn’t that difficult to tell you suffered a loss.

You carried it like a sign over your head your therapist once said.

Your feelings toward Khan?

That wasn’t too difficult to deduce: it was written all over your face.

No matter how his face shined with unearthly beauty the contempt you felt for him was pliable to be cut with a knife.

And your name?

Come on, McCoy has been ordering you around the entire time; of course he knows your name.

“Why would you expect me to be sympathetic?”

Khan turns to you as the crew follows him with their phaser, “We are one and the same, we have both lost our families to people in power.”

Now that got to you.

You never let anyone know that your family’s car crash was caused by the son of one of the Star Fleet Admirals.

Hell, no one but you ever knew about it because it was covered up.

That’s part of the reason you were still in the fleet was to gather up enough credibility to reopen the case.

The other reason was in honor of your family that was so proud to have you in the Star Fleet in which they had hoped to create a family tradition.

Saved up all their pennies to send you there.

Khan was manipulating you emotionally, you knew it.

Time to throw it back in his face.

“You know I could do that, be like you destructive and ruin the lives of others to make them as miserable as yourself,” you counter as you come in closer to Khan. “Or I can do something to honor them for the life they had given me.”

Khan takes his own turn to scoff at your proposal, “And let their killers roam free, free after all the humiliation that I’ve been through? The pain, the loneliness, and the suffering?”

At this point the others are ready to fire at Khan as his voice gets deeper and his face more deadly by the second.

“A wise man once said it is As a matter of cosmic history it is always easier to destroy than to create. I know it will be hard to rebuild the life I had surrounded by my family, that it would just be easier to destroy my enemies like you.”

You’re closer to Khan then what’s deemed sane at this point, “But I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction that they’ve hurt me or forgotten the love of my family. I will create a new family, right here on this ship with my crewmates. I will forge new ties to honor and show the love that was taught by my family and I will live on with their memories to pass on. That is how I will avenge my family Khan; I will live by their love and prosper.”

“So that’s your solution then __? Make a new family and forget your old one?” “It’s a better cry then chasing around the ghosts of an old one.”

And before Khan can even retaliate Kirk is back asking Khan to help him board the U.S.S. Vengeance freeing you from talking to Khan again.

As you ran towards the bridge to find Dr. McCoy you were greeted by the face of Khan ‘logically’ paying out how he could kill everyone on board forcibly takes back his family over your cold lifeless bodies.

The look when your eyes meet reads smug as he shows you that he can indeed have his cake and eat it too.

That he can get his family back and commit mass genocide on those who have wronged him.

The look you gift him back is pity; you know that Khan will fall victim to his own ego and lose both queries.

So as the Enterprise fell to earth you could only hope that you lived long enough to fulfill your new quest for a family and to make your family proud.

Finding Kirk had sacrificed himself to save everyone caused you to become overwhelmed with emotions that ranged from sadness, rage, abandonment, anger, and grief.

Khan would pay for what he did to your family and you would not rest until he was caught.

Using your efforts combined with the crew you were able to capture Khan and you made damn sure that you saw Khan placed in the cryo tube and locked away safely.

To know that he ‘may’ have been ‘misplaced’ was enough to make your skin crawl.

He could be anywhere causing mayhem and the destruction of other lives.

Making more people like you.

The ride to your home was quiet as was entering it.

That was strange; usually your pet would be there to greet you.

Calling out to your pet as you glance in all the usual hideouts but not really finding them at all.

It isn’t until you get to your bedroom that you see him, Khan is standing by your bed, terrified pet in hand with a picture of your family in the other.

“For someone who claims to be forging new bonds with others you certainly get home fast___.”

Your eyes are only for your pet that looks like steps away from death as Khan squeezes it harder, you have to save it!

You know Khan’s stronger, faster, smarter, better at everything but you have to try!

You try to distract Khan by going for the blanket on your bed to which he easily snaps away dropping the picture frame.

Using the small amount of time you have you try to unground him with a kick to his legs.

This gifts you enough leverage to tear his fingers off your pet but in exchange for your own hand.

Within seconds Khan’s got you pressed to the ground with your front meeting and his hands around your neck.

Your pet is sent whimpering away leaving you alone at the hands of a murder.

Khan brings his face closer than a reasonable bad guy should almost an eyelash away, “And look for all your ties have brought you even your pet that you entrusted your family’s ‘love’ to has left you.” You’re quickly losing oxygen as Khan’s grip gets tighter.

In a flash of light you recall the fight and flight concept and then dimly remember how man would quickly be switched from fighting to having sex.

Both actions were about power, dominance and easily distract a man to escape.

You took a chance before you blackout and kissed him while rolling your hips.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The hands at your throat were now in your hair mashing your face against him in a kiss that screamed possession.

Khan was everywhere tearing you to one place and then another and you were sure that you would die from oxygen deprivation.

Wildly you began to battle for air biting, clawing, twisting, your lungs were about to explode!

That’s when Khan let you breathe, looking all like he’s found a new way to destroy the world.

Not that you noticed, you’re gulping all the air you can get, god knows what this man is thinking.

That’s when he bends down again to your face and you immediately turn it.

Khan comes closer still until his mouth is at your ear, his voice so deep and smooth, “I think you were right __ about creating new families and bonds. And I think I should start with you.”

As far as the outside world knows you’re a shut in but trapped inside your house, you’ve about to become the newest member of Khan’s family come your next cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to all that love star trek TOS!


End file.
